DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The long-range goal of this educational program is to foster collaborations between theorists and experimentalists in order to gain a deeper understanding of complex biological problems through analytical and mathematical models, simulations and experimental research. Through a series of short courses, workshops and visitor programs, including an undergraduate/graduate student and postdoctoral component, biologists will be introduced to mathematical and computational modeling, while physicists and mathematicians will be introduced to biological concepts. The program is designed to facilitate interaction and collaboration between theorists and experimentalists. A series of short courses, workshops and visitor programs will introduce biologists to mathematical and computational modeling and mathematicians to biological concepts. The program is designed to facilitate interaction and collaboration between theorists and experimentalists. The proposal describes a series of short courses and workshops across both disciplines and details the plan for the first of three workshops that are concerned with issues at the interface of theoretical and experimental biology.